


Moment

by kez



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little ficlet I wrote geez, a few months ago maybe, while trying to get a feel for the characters... With thanks to kapuahi for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote geez, a few months ago maybe, while trying to get a feel for the characters... With thanks to kapuahi for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

There is a moment. It's one of _those_ moments. Where everything will either change, or it will stay the same and you have mere seconds to decide something that will _change your life_.

Steve was watching Danny, looking into blue eyes filled with questions, ready and waiting to see what Steve would do and Steve...

Steve stepped forward, crowding into Danny's personal space, wrapping a hand around the back of his partners neck and leaning down pressed their lips together.

There was no movement, Steve wasn't even breathing and he was pretty sure Danny wasn't either. His heart hammering in his chest, eyes still open looking into bright blue... and then Danny's eyes started to drift closed and Steve felt the ball of _tight_ in his chest loosen and Steve let his own eyes drift shut as he _moaned_ into Danny's mouth.

Suddenly it was like everything was just different. Danny's arms came around his back, tugging him closer, tongue sliding past their lips into Steve's mouth, stroking against Steve's teeth, before delving deeper.

Hands, lips, teeth, tongue. Sweat slicked skin on skin. Deep, throaty groans. Two bodies moving in haste until they crashed into a flat surface.

It was hurried and a little sloppy, but Steve couldn't give a damn, it was Danny. Danny's hands and mouth. Danny's skin under his hands. Danny's moans, whimpers, _plea's_. It drove him a little wild. And then Danny cried out his name, come spilling between them, Steve followed him seconds later, burying his face against Danny's neck, sucking hard at the salty flesh as his come mixed with Danny's.

"Jesus," Danny muttered. "I thought we'd be old and fucking grey before we got this far."

Steve looked up at him, a protest dying on his lips and instead he leaned in for another kiss, nuzzling lightly against Danny's jaw.

Danny was probably right. Might have been if Steve hadn't been forced into a split second choice that could have gone either way.

"I'm... glad it didn't take that long," Danny said. "Even if there is a fair chance I'll be grey before my time working with you..."

Steve grinned and curled his fingers into Danny's hair. "Now that you mention it, I think I already see a few..."


End file.
